A Matter of Possession
by WritingTablet
Summary: The Wizarding World is putting itself back together. Relations between Magical Beings is strained. The Golden Trio and the victors of the Battle of Hogwarts are rebuilding the Magical World. One debt at a time.


This is just something I had bouncing around in my head, it might turn into something more, it might not.

**I do not own _Harry Potter _or the _Harry Potter _franchise, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

The Wizarding World was just learning to get back up on its feet. Months after the glorious defeat of Voldemort and the victory of Harry Potter, businesses along Diagon Alley were returning to their earlier splendour. The marks left by the war were healing, witches and wizards everywhere in the United Kingdom were slowly repairing their lives, getting on with the destruction the Voldemort War had left upon every quarter.

Some, untouched by the destruction of the war, celebrated its end, while others, whose very lives seemed stuck at a crossroads, were undecided in victory or defeat. The death tally continued to raise, as more and more missing loved ones were found – some dead, others beyond repair. Those directly involved in the defeat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters at the renowned Battle of Hogwarts continued that battle, apprehending those that wouldn't abate in the practice of Dark Magic and reconstructing the Ministry of Magic from nothing. The idea that peace was around the corner kept even the most affected by the war helping in the efforts of healing.

The Order of the Phoenix, the members of which had never given up hope and placed their faith upon the scarred head of The Boy Who Lived, were leading the changes everywhere. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, tasked with the daunting feat of rebuilding Hogwarts and seeing to it that all of the students who suffered the upheaval of a year of schooling by Death Eaters were properly aided in their options; returning to Hogwarts to repeat a year, take the required exams/OWLS/NEWTS to continue their lives, or go straight to the work force for those of age. Help came in the form of students in Dumbledore's Army, who under the guidance of Neville Longbottom, rallied all those willing to keep up the good fight and protect the place most sacred to young witches and wizards everywhere, Hogwarts.

Kingsley Shaklebolt, the appointed Minister of Magic, with the help of The Golden Trio and other members of the Order, was overseeing the complete reform of the Ministry. Old ideals were replaced with modern, peaceful and ultimately morally correct rules and regulations. The Muggle-born Registration Commission, abolished. The _Daily Prophet's_ source of information within the Ministry, uncovered and dealt with accordingly. House-elf slavery amended and consists of pay for services. Indeed, everywhere Wizarding and non-human relations were seeing a positive change; goblins, werewolves, vampires, hags, centaurs, and of course, house-elves being given a chance at aiding in the reform of the new wizarding world ideal. Lead by Hermione Granger, the head of the new Department of Relations Between Magical Beings, witches and wizards were being forced to face the consequences of enforcing centuries of oppression upon those not considered worthy of carrying a wand.

Other changes were being enforced; order within the Ministry's Departments was being established, especially within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, these changes were being lead by the newly appointed Head Tactician of the Auror Division, Ronald Weasley. Aided by other members of the Order of the Phoenix, sectors of supremely negligible control, such as the Wizengamot, were being subjected to a complete revise of past activity. In the hopes of creating a Ministry that wouldn't crumble from the slightest shift in control (as it had in the most recent past), the new Internal Department Investigation Service, was created and lead by a man who knew the faults of the Ministry like no other, Percival Weasley.

Other institutions, like St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries continued to provide a safe haven for those injured during the war. And Gringotts, forever to be run by Goblins and Wizards, was causing the most resistance. The idea of coexisting peacefully with wizards and other creatures of magical nature, while not completely against it, left the goblins with many unresolved conflicts. The most memorable and unbelievable of all being a very recent break in and break out of Gringotts, by Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

This unsettled business is what had Harry James Potter out of bed on the morning of September the 1st and walking along Diagon Alley. Since the day Mr. Potter had entered the Wizarding World, witches and wizards and magical beings alike, had clamoured to receive his attention and learn what _exactly_ made him, himself. The notion of Mr. Potter being some special novelty was only heightened with every year that he spent within the Wizarding World. Saving the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort, defeating a Basilisk and the memory of Tom Riddle, repelling over a thousand Dementors and uncovering the truth behind the imprisonment of a convicted murderer, winning the Triwizard Tournament and facing a reincarnated Voldemort, recovering and destroying the Prophecy that started it all and once again facing Voldemort, witnessing the death of Albus Dumbledore and finally, reuniting the Hallows, destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes and vanquishing Voldemort forever.

But Harry's exploits had not always brought him an easy victory. Areas of grey crept up in his actions. Incidents that wouldn't portray Mr. Potter in a favourable light were forgotten, and cast aside by the media and public. Only those who knew first hand of these events understood the toll and priority The Boy Who Lived To Conquer placed upon them. One such incident transpired between Mr. Harry James Potter and Griphook of Gringotts.

Gringotts stood impressively as it always had, towering over the other shops in Diagon Alley. The snowy white building, with burnished bronze doors wide open, magical beings trickling in and out constantly, Harry almost felt as if this was once again the first time he had set eyes upon it. It however, was not; over eight years had passed since that fateful journey taken by an 11 year old Harry and the first person to ever be kind to him, Rubeus Hagrid.

An appointment had already been set up for Harry to meet Griphook at 9 o'clock this morning and goblins were at the doors to greet him and take him to the meeting area. After giving proof of his identity, Harry was sat in front of a small jury of goblins and wizards. This mock jury was only to be filled by Griphook, the first goblin Harry had ever met, and the one who helped Harry stow away into Gringotts, he was coincidently the reason Harry had been called to stand trial for his actions. Bill Weasley was another witness, a wizard who worked for Gringotts and knew Griphook and Harry personally. And finally, the current head of the Goblins, Ragnok. As was custom in the Goblin culture, anybody accused of a crime was to represent themselves in trial. This was exactly what Harry intended to do.

Ragnok was the first to greet Harry, and it was with cold indifference that the Goblin King did so, "Welcome Mr. Potter, on this day, the first of September 1998, to the trial involving the matter of possession of a goblin made sword, 'the Sword of Gryffindor'."

Here, Ragnok paused long enough to watch as Harry placed the sword on the table directly in between all four occupants of the room. Ragnok's eyes seemed to widen exponentially at the sight of the legendary weapon.

"You're surprised I brought the Sword with me?" Harry asked. He watched as Ragnok met his eyes and gave a slight nod.

"Unusual is all, you could have had the Sword kept safely in your possession until a verdict was reached." Ragnok replied as he continued to stare searchingly at Harry, as if sizing him up.

"About as unusual as this meeting, if this was done correctly-" Bill began.

"-but it was not done correctly, and thus, we are here and Mr. Potter has a debt to pay me, so we shall continue" said Griphook.

Ragnok made no sign of acknowledgement, but continued the process of the trial.

"This ancient and noble artefact, as came to the attention of Griphook of Gringotts, belongs to goblins, as it was made by goblins. Due to the nature and history of this Sword, many centuries have passed since the last time a goblin has had the opportunity to gaze at this weapon. Keeping with the traditions of wizards, the sword has been in the hands of Hogwarts until it was used as payment in a bargain between Mr. Harry Potter and Gringotts Goblin Griphook. Are all present in agreement?"

Seeing that both Griphook and Harry had nodded in agreement, "Then as such, we will hear a statement from both Griphook and Mr. Potter" Bill stated.

"Since Griphook has already given his statement, we will ask Mr. Potter to declare whether the following events are true or not." Ragnok amended. Bill hesitated but in the end nodded his acceptance of the change in events.

"Mr. Potter did you or did you not promise the Sword of Gryffindor to Griphook if he helped you recover an item within the Lestrange Vault?" asked Ragnok.

"I did." Harry answered.

"Did you or did you not retrieve the item in question?" asked Ragnok.

"I did." Harry once again, replied.

"Then is it not true that the Sword should have been placed in the care of Griphook?"

"That is true." Harry admitted. Bill seemed to let out a noise that was half shout, half groan.

Ignoring Bill, Ragnok continued, "Then Mr. Potter, you have not held up your part of the deal, and I must now ask you to explain your case." Ragnok was now frowning at Harry as if he had never seen a person like him before.

As Harry decided upon the best way to begin his story, Griphook interrupted angrily.

"If he agrees to all of my statements, why not just have him hand over the sword!" he said. "He knows the sword is goblin made, and goblin belonging and he refuses to give it back!"

"You are only half correct Griphook" said Harry. Bill, Ragnok and Griphook looked sharply and beseechingly at Harry.

"If you could please continue Mr. Potter?" demanded Ragnok.

"While it is true that a deal was struck between Griphook and me, the debt was paid." Harry said calmly. Before Griphook could interject angrily, Harry began to explain again. "The deal was that Griphook would help us successfully break into the Lestrange Vault and retrieve the item we sought and we would gladly give him the Sword. The moment we stepped out of the Vault, Griphook took the Sword and alerted the goblins of our presence."

"And not two days later, the sword was gone!" Griphook shouted furiously. "Disappeared and gone right out of my hands!"

Bill glared at Griphook. There was a moment of tense silence while Ragnok deliberated over the new information. Slowly, a smile appeared on the Goblin King's face.

"It seems as if the debt has been paid, however, the sword's matter of possession has not." said Ragnok. Bill frowned angrily, while Griphook grinned broadly. Oddly enough, Harry remained expressionless.

"The sword was forged by goblins with goblin magic, and as such, I stake a claim upon the sword." Ragnok affirmed.

"Then you are also only partly correct, Ragnok." All occupants within the room looked searchingly at Harry.

"The sword was not completely forged by Goblins. Godric Gryffindor and Ragnuk the First, ancestor of the very same Ragnok that sits before me, forged a sword with the power to aid those of noble intentions." Griphook's grin fell and Bill stared in disbelief at Harry, while Ragnok looked at Harry in astonishment.

"Where did you hear such a story?" the Goblin King Ragnok asked incredulously.

"From the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the very hat that belonged to Godric Gryffindor many years ago" Harry replied. "Because I knew you would request proof I have brought the Sorting Hat with me". Here, Harry reached into his pocket and unfolded the legendary Hat. It looked no more different than usual, but it seemed to know exactly who was before it.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Griphook of Gringotts and Goblin King Ragnok for seeking an audience with Me." the Sorting Hat began. "The story Mr. Potter has presented you with today is the absolute truth. When Godric Gryffindor first realized he would claim no heir, he enchanted me to take over the Sorting. After seeing the truly brilliant results and correct way with which I was able to Sort the students, he decided to leave behind his belongings to future generations of his house. After all, Salazar Slytherin had left behind the myth of the Chamber of Secrets, Rowena Ravenclaw had left behind the sacred Diadem to guide Hogwarts in its future, and Helga Hufflepuff placed the Cup of Hufflepuff at the bottom of the Black Lake to forever guard Hogwarts. Even after each object was discovered or removed, the Sword of Gryffindor remained. This was because Gryffindor had requested the aid in Ragnuk the First to help forge a sword that would only be summoned when those students of courageous blood and brave deeds truly needed it."

Silence descended. Such a ludicrous tale, and yet – slowly Ragnok approached the Hat, gazing wondrously all the while.

"How could you know such a tale?" he asked softly.

"I was privy to all thoughts of Godric Gryffindor. To ask of me who he was is to ask him of himself." The Hat replied. "So, even if you claim the Sword, it shall just reappear in the hands of a student who truly needs it to defend and protect."

Griphook was struck dumb. "But- the deal- you can't."

"Silence, Griphook!" Ragnok was quite perturbed. "Mr. Potter, you know that I am descended of Ragnuk the First?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "It is common knowledge for those who are making advances to integrate positive relations between all creatures of magic."

Ragnuk acknowledged this silently, "but then, you knew I had full knowledge of the history of the Sword of Gryffindor."

"I did."

"And yet you did not accuse me of it?" Ragnok was stunned. "You are a very unusual wizard Mr. Potter. Very unusual indeed."

"Thank you." Harry said smiling. Bill gave a short bark of laughter.

"So, that is all? The sword can be kept by Harry?" Bill enquired tentatively.

"I believe the Sword should be placed within Hogwarts, as it is meant to guard those who seek to bring about the downfall of a great institution." Ragnok allowed graciously. "Griphook, you are excused of this meeting immediately."

The goblin got up slowly and approached Harry. "I underestimated you. For that, I am sorry. However, I have yet to see any positive changes between Wand Carriers and Goblins."

Harry retrieved a card from his pocket and handed it to Griphook. "Do you remember my friend Hermione Granger? She's in charge of the Department of Relations Between Magical Beings. You should get in touch with her." He said. Griphook nodded and left the room.

"Well Mr. Potter, you are free to take the sword and place it in the Headmistress's office at Hogwarts." Ragnuk declared.

"Thank you, Ragnuk, Goblin King."

"I would also like to extend my congratulations in obtaining the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. I can see that you will do very well."

"Thank you once again, Ragnuk" Harry replied kindly. And with that, he picked up the Sorting Hat and the Sword, left the room, left Gringotts and Dissaperated to Hogsmede.

Bill stared at Ragnuk for a moment longer. "I've never seen you act kindly towards a wizard before."

"It seems as though you just can't help but get along with Mr. Potter. He is after all, a very valued customer." said Ragnuk.

And with that, Bill also departed Gringotts, laughing all the while.


End file.
